


Pristine Arms

by Splashy



Series: Songfics [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic, Suicide Attempt, based on mush roomie's video, i know i'm not the only one to do this i hope it's not too similar to any others, not sorry, technically I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashy/pseuds/Splashy
Summary: Did you ever love her? Do you know?Or did you never want to be alone?And she was singing “Baby, come home”I remember "Baby, come home"Connor wakes up, confused. Evan looks for him, desperate.





	Pristine Arms

**Author's Note:**

> ooook so. this is based on mush roomie's vid and I'm writing this bc it gave me SO MANY feels and what do i do to deal with those feels? i write.
> 
> also this is SO SHORT which goes against everything i believe in (i generally try for 1000+ words in each chapter of a fic i write. one-shots generally tend to be less but i still try for 1000 words) but whatever man.

Connor woke up, eyes blearily opening. He frowned, faintly feeling the vibrations of feet thudding on the ground. He sat up, glancing down at his arms. They were clear, pristine. He thought about how there should be something there, but the thoughts didn't quite reach him fully, and he lost interest.

He tried to remember what had happened, and could just barely grasp the memory of driving down the highway, trying to gain a sense of peace. It had been silent, too silent, but he recalled not having the energy to turn the music on. All he could hear was the ringing in his ears.

But now, he could hear someone call out to him. Was that...Evan? "Connor! Come home!" It was Evan! He looked up, and was greeted with the sight of the boy. He was running through the trees, obviously in a hurry. Tears were building up around his eyes, and a few had been shed. When Connor was certain Evan saw him, he smiled slightly and held his arms out, preparing himself for Evan to come crashing right into him. 

But it never happened. Evan let out a cry of anguish and ran, right through him, and behind him. Connor stood there, frozen for what felt like eternity, before the sounds of "Come home, Connor, please!" caused him to turn around. He jerked his head back, and saw Evan screaming and crying. He didn't realize why until his gaze turned further behind him, and he froze again, eyes widening. Evan had collapsed to the ground, but he was no longer focused on him.

Instead, his gaze was on the sight of his body, _Connor's_ body, hanging from the tree. Swaying slightly, head facing the ground, almost as if he was ashamed. The sleeves of his hoodie were rolled up, showing the scars that were no longer on his arms. He glanced back down at his own pristine arms, and realized tears were rolling down his own cheeks.

With the sounds of Evan screaming and sobbing, begging for Connor to "come home," he collapsed, filled with just the sight of his own body, hanging lifelessly from the tree, a sight he never thought he would actually _see._

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i'm crying too it's ok
> 
> You can watch mush's video [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=npmuSrCiWxg) and be sure to check out this other fic based on the video [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13570323) it's good probably better than mine
> 
>  
> 
> ~~and i really hope mine isn't too similar to their's asdfghjk~~


End file.
